Arlis
Arlis Arlis was a member of the band of outlaws in The Lone Peasant. Prior to the events of the movie, Arlis lived in the village that was taken over by the warlords. She fled when they came, however, she must have engaged in at least one skirmish, because Daniel knows her by name. Arlis was the first of the outlaws to reach the woods, and when she was joined by the others, she befriended them and they began working as a team. Arlis had several quirks, the most notable of which being that she turned most sentences into a question by adding, "kay?" to the end. Another is that she always had a leather satchel at her waist. The third is the way she wore her poncho; while the other outlaws belted it like a tunic, she scrunched hers to the side, exposing a gray sweater dress beneath. When Daniel was captured Arlis showed him some kindness, asking he be given water, and after the skirmish with the nobles, suggesting he be untied. At Camp B Arlis was directed to set up the tent, when she returned Athela announced Cheska and Cauchemar were missing, to which Arlis jested that Athela did not have to sleep in the tent. Daniel's emotionally manipulative line to Arlis was that she had ran as soon as "they" came, to which she responded by gazing forlornly at him. In the Battle of Thirteen, Arlis was disarmed punched in the eye by Cheska, who was pretending to be a traitor. She survived, however. When Athela was killed by Violet, Arlis stabbed Violet in the gut, effectively killing her the exact same way Violet killed Athela. She then helped drive the nobles back. Fate "Win the battle, kay?" Inside the castle Arlis dueled with Margret, however the chef cornered and disarmed her. Margret threw a knife at Arlis' head but missed. While Arlis laughed, relieved, Margret picked up a dinner plate and smashed it into the side of her head, denting her skull and piercing her temple. Arlis called to Daniel and begged him to win the battle. He nodded, and Arlis died reassured. Relationships The Outlaws Arlis worked well with the members of her crew, breaking up arguments. She was somewhat bossy, especially to Gideon, but well-intentioned. She was shown to care for her allies by killing Athela's murderer. She also was good-natured, laughing whenever someone said something slightly demeaning to her. Daniel Arlis was kind to Daniel. It is interesting that she called for him rather than any of her teammates when faced with death. This may suggest that she admired him, pitied him, or simply noticed he was near. The fact that he came may suggest a relationship between the two, however, he was secretly manipulating her to fight for him and probably did not intend to let her live, so he may have only been pretending of such a relationship. Gideon Arlis was bossy to Gideon. However, he obeyed her requested, which may hint that the two liked each other somewhat. She also attempts to break up fights he is a part of and glances at him from time to time. Margret Arlis sparred with Margret more than anyone else, and was killed by her. Trivia Arlis made the second kill in the Battle of Thirteen. * Arlis was the fifth to die. * Her corpse can be seen in the background when Daniel kills Cheska. * Hannah Imahorse had poison ivy on the day the Battle of Thirteen was shot, so she asked Maeve River to give her bruise makeup, then worked with Jim Powers to arange to be punched in the scene, this was not in the script. * Arlis' last word was "kay?" * Just before her death, Arlis' hand twitches. * Hannah Imahorse was smirking when Daniel is talking from the tree, as a blooper had occured in the take before * Although she does not have her pouch with her in the Battle of Thirteen, it reappears in the castle scene.